Experiment 10 13
by yumi-2121331
Summary: Toshiro was sold off to become an experiment for the Government when he was ten. Eight years later he finds himself back in that same town and facing people he thought he'd never see again, but things are stirring up in this strange 'army'
1. Prologue

**My new, HitsuHina story! Tell me if it's any good!**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

"Dear, calm down!" the man tried to hold the woman back as she struggled against his grip.

"Don't tell me to calm down! Don't dear me! THAT'S MY SON!" she screeched.

"We need the money." he tried to reason.

"Money my ass! That's my son damn it!" the woman was getting weaker as tears streaked down her face.

She watched the small white haired boy struggle against the men. Government men. Her son.

"Be reasonable—"

"That's my son! My son!" she sobbed, "My son! My baby!" tears streaked down her face as she shook uncontrollably and slowly collapsed to the ground.

He was out of sight now.

She'd lost him.

"I need you to sign this, Sir." One of the government men held out a clipboard with a paper and pen to her husband.

Not her husband. Not anymore. Not after he'd _sold their son_.

"You sold him." she sobbed weakling as she heard the pen on paper. She was lost in a daze.

After a couple seconds she came back to reality as she felt arms wrap around her. The government men were gone.

"Get off me." she murmured weakly.

"Honey—"

"I said get off!" she shouted, "You sold _our son_! You _sold him_!" she was screaming and fighting off another wave of tears.

She struggled against his hold and managed to break free running for the door and flinging it open.

Just as she walked out over her shoulder she called, "And I'm not 'Honey' or 'Dear' I have nothing to do with you; and as soon as I can, I won't be married to _you_." she said the last word as if it were the most sinful swear.

And at the moment, that's what it was to her.

Before she knew it she was at her long time friends' house sobbing and muttering incoherent, undecipherable words.

It took the other a moment to realize what she was saying, "He sold him! He sold my baby! He so-sol-ld To-osh-sh-sh-i-i-ro-o!" and with that the woman stopped trying to talk and let the sobbing talk for her.

A small girl peaking around a corner let the tears start to fall as she turned to her father, "What does she mean daddy?"

Her father said nothing but leaned down to hug her tightly.

* * *

**So how do you like it? Should I continue or scrap it?**


	2. When All Is Normal

_**When Life Is Normal  
**__That's your key  
__So you can see  
__That it will all flee_

* * *

**-X-X-Momo-X-X-**

The eighteen year old girl felt around for her alarm clock while her face was pressed into the pillow.

Eighteen, senior in high school and she still couldn't get up in the morning for school. Especially not today. Today was the day her childhood friend was sold off.

She knew people at school who voted for whatever the government was planning but Momo was dead against it.

Toshiro Hitsugaya, sold at ten, probably doesn't get to go to school if he's even alive. Momo felt a tug in the pit of her stomach at the thought. Eight years later and she could still bawl her eyes out about it if she thought about it for to long.

He had loved school, unlike her.

She rolled out of her bed and turned the alarm off trudging over to the bathroom to get ready for school.

Five minutes until the bell for everyone to go to their homerooms is supposed to ring, Momo is flying out the door and jumping on her bike and somehow managing to ditch her bike, lock it up sloppily and get through the school doors just as the bell went off.

When she plopped down in her seat, panting and heart pounding like every morning her friends all clapped and asked how long it took for her to get here.

"Five minutes flat." She panted.

Kira smiled, "That's your record for longest time to get to school."

Ichigo snorted, "Your record for shortest was, what? Four minutes and thirty seconds?"

Orihime shook her head, "Nope! It was four minutes and twenty-seven seconds! On most days she had four minutes and thirty seconds."

Yeah, she was that bad. It was such a good thing that she didn't live that far from school. Plus if she looked on the bright side, at least it made her a great athletic person and gave her a 100 in gym!

A few more minutes went by as the students chattered about what happened yesterday, homework (that many didn't do), and what classes they weren't looking forwards too.

A completely normal morning; everyone woke up, came to school, went to homeroom, and talked about nothing of any value.

Then the teacher walked in and went to the front of the room. She didn't look happy when she called for the students' attention.

"I have a very important announcement. Listen and listen carefully." She took a deep breath, "Some of you may not like this, some of you may feel apprehension, some of you won't care, and many of you will feel a combination of the first two."

Her face was serious and she was looking shaky and paler than usual. Whatever it was it was clear she didn't like it one bit.

She had everyone's full attention. Not one pair of eyes strayed ever so slightly from her face.

**-X-X-One month before with Toshiro-X-X-**

The small, slim frame leaned heavily against the dirty cell wall, hunching forwards slightly causing white hair to cover most his face.

He listened to the echoing footsteps in the silence. They were coming closer at a steady, quick-set pace.

And he was more than positive that they were going to come for him. Why? Because they (the scientists) had been talking together (never good) and had come up with some amazing plan.

And they'd decided that they'd try it on him; one of their favorite experiments. Why was he their favorite? He'd yet to figure that one out. Maybe he was strong. Maybe he was one of those special experiments. Maybe he'd just been there too long. Maybe he just didn't know.

By now he saw the legs of the owner of the footsteps. Long legs, the guy had to be pretty tall. His shoes were black and spotless, he either loved his shoes and took great care of them or he didn't like to touch the experiments.

"You've been summoned." The guard stated as he unlocked the cell door and beckoning him forwards with a riffle.

The small boy complained and walked as strait as he could out, his slight stumble noticed by the guard who snorted in disgust and muttered under his breath, "Drugged probably."

The thin boy mentally kicked himself for not thinking of that himself. He really had been drugged probably at breakfast….

They walked all the way down to the first floor all the while the poor boy having the riffle poked into his back and nearly knocking him all the way down the stairs. If he had fallen the trip probably wouldn't have taken so long.

Once there he was forced into a metal chair (everything here seemed to be made out of metal) and one hand cuffed to the arm.

He felt the effects right away. You see, these hand cuffs weren't normal, nothing here was normal. This whole place was designed by top scientists and everything was made to keep anything they created at bay.

These cuffs ate your energy to the point where you were either as good as drugged, subdue, past out, or (if they weren't careful) dead.

"Floor 15, cell 10, Hyourinmaru, Toshiro." the white haired boys escort stated.

By this point he was too tired to open his eyes as the scientist (which he hadn't noticed before) stated, "Good. Then we can let the experiment commence. If everything goes according to plan, we should have one of the strongest teams ever created."

**-X-X-Present with Momo-X-X-**

The teacher took a deep breath and scanned the faces in the class. "The government has informed us that there is a group of rebels on the outskirts of town and they are sending their top… _people_…" she said it as if it disgusted her, "to make sure the town is safe. They also have decided that there should be some in the school to make sure the school is safe because of all the people who attend and work here." the teacher stared at all of her students.

One boy was brave enough to actually raise his hand, "Then why don't they close the school down or soothing? You know, like, have them on the outskirts of town or something…." The boy shifted nervously.

"I don't know." Was the simple response. Everyone sat in silence. It seemed like an eternity had gone by but at the same time it felt like they'd all just sat down and homeroom had started when the bell finally rang.

It took the students a few moments to realize they were supposed to head off to class.

Momo slowly got up out of her chair and made her way to the door, her friends long forgotten, replaced by the thoughts running through her mind.

Top people of the government, she had definitely meant the GA, government army, but who was considered top?

Generals and commanders? The best fighters? Who were the best fighters? The people that they bought? The people who'd volunteered? Both?

Momo sunk down into her seat as she tried to decipher all her jumbled emotions. Pain, sadness, worry, anger… maybe even a little excited?

She placed her head down on the cool surface of the black marred science table dully noting the feel of scratches dug in by pencils against her cheek.

The hard work of a bored student. Was the government bored when they got the idea for the GA, needed something new and exciting to happen? Using the cover of more dangerous times for their own entertainment?

Momo sucked in a deep breath; she was starting to feel queasy.

She heard her teacher's voice call the classes attention as the late bell rang. She slowly lifted her head off the table and sat up.

"When are they supposed to come?" a random kid called out.

The teacher sighed, "Monday. Enjoy your weekends, I know Monday is going to be a very chaotic day." he sighed wearily.

Momo could almost hear the teachers thoughts, _Screw up my schedule why don't you? I had been planning a pop quiz!_

She almost wished he was going to give one of his infamous pop quizzes too. Hard and almost impossible to work your way through but seemingly so much easier compared to everything else.

* * *

**Critiques welcome! I know my chapters aren't the longest ever, but they are still good right?**


	3. Recieving Missions

**I had a hard time deciding how to do this chapter…. And I am sorry for not being around for a while *bows in apology* but as I should warn you, my updating skills are crap and not consistent.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

_**Receiving Missions**_

**X-X-Toshiro-X-X**

After experiments there were many places you could find yourself waking up; never before had the smaller-than-average teenager ever, in his eight years, ever, ever, _ever_ woken up in a bed.

Which made him feel more worried than thankful; what could they be planning that involved some place other than dirty, uncomfortable, hard floors?

Toshiro's mind was racing with thoughts that, if he did not have good control over his actions, would've made him gag.

Oh God, they wouldn't do something like _that_; would they? Really, the scientists _loved_ their experiments so they wouldn't possibly even _think_ of in a fleeting thought something like _that_…

"You're awake." said a female voice almost monotonously. Toshiro looked over to his left to see an older woman sitting next to him.

He'd never seen her around before, actually he'd never even seen anyone old around _ever_ so he was confused as to who she was.

He just stared at her blankly before focusing more on his peripheral vision to see what was around the room.

It was furnished, a neutral color pallet and it was _definitely _an actual not the cells. That place had no furnished rooms without anything abnormal or metal. They also had no floors that were carpeted.

He focused back on the older woman who had been scrutinizing him before she got up and walked off.

Leaving him to lay in a bed, in a room that he had no clue where the hell he was. After a few seconds of laying there he took notice of the fact that he wasn't cuffed to anything.

Ok, maybe something went wrong during the experiment and he was now officially paralyzed? He attempted to move his arms and legs and decided after that all four moved that no, that was not the case.

He carefully sat up and took in all the room in total. All exits and ways of exits; he was starting to analyze a possibly bad situation because that's what you do after eight years of this. You learn that when something is out of the ordinary that you are possibly now in a test that will cost you your life if failed.

And God damn it, he couldn't die now, his plans were just getting started…

"How are you feeling?" it was another female voice belonging to a middle aged woman now.

Toshiro gave her a blank stare, standing next to her was a man also of the middle aged area.

"Ah, don't talk much do we?" she asked as she laughed a little.

So they obviously didn't know much about them.

"No Dear, they don't, plus it doesn't know what's going on." The man explained.

Never mind, only the woman was arrogant of this and the man was obviously one of those who knew _exactly_ what was going on.

"'It'?" the woman narrowed her eyes and glared.

Yep, no clue whatsoever.

The man coughed slightly, "He. _He_, doesn't know what's going on." the man looked pained to say it that way.

The woman still didn't seem to approve of his lack of acknowledgment to Toshiro actually being human.

This woman knew nothing which meant that man was keeping her in the dark.

"Then why don't you tell the _poor boy_ what's going on?" she crossed her arms and glared at the man.

The man sighed but gave him an explanation anyways, "You see, most of… your type," Toshiro figured it must be hard to define what he _was_ when no one gave them a name, "are only infused with some DNA to make you what you are. Though, with this experiment that was just preformed, Kurotsuchi, has just managed to get the rest of the DNA into you; therefore you are now not one, but two different entities, per say.

This makes you highly valuable, and with the current situation going on back in my home town I have decided you and the three you commonly work with are to help guard my daughter _and_ help protect the other children in the school." The man finished and glared.

'_Well, wasn't he just so open with the situation?_'

Toshiro could hear a growl in the back of his mind and took the time to make note that it definitely wasn't him or his subconscious.

'_This could take a while to get used to._' Toshiro thought was answered with another growl. It was almost a yes.

"Any questions?" the man glared at him.

Toshiro continued holding his blank stare, "No."

The man left leaving the woman fuming. "He has no right to treat any of you like that because he's the one who caused it all."

"He's the head?" Toshiro questioned her. If she was going to talk, he'd use her to his advantage.

She turned back to him looking sympathetic, "Yes, this is a house we have here, the other three are in separate rooms as well. We also have a house back in our hometown."

Toshiro nodded.

"What's your name?" the woman asked, "Mines, Minoko Setagaya, my daughters name, the one you'll be watching, is Masako Setagaya."

"Hyourinmaru, Toshiro." he responded.

The woman frowned, "What's your real name?"

"Toshiro."

Her frown deepened, "Your last name?"

"We don't have last names." Toshiro let the sentence hang in the air.

**X-X-Rukia-X-X**

Rukia was silently trying to figure out what had happened to Toshiro but such a complex question could not be answered without words and no one was speaking as they sat crammed in the back of a car.

She watched out the window with her peripheral vision as trees flew by at quick speeds. It was such a long time since she had been in a car that it was strange.

A car felt so slow compared to the speeds they could reach…. The thought almost made her laugh but not even a crack of amusement appeared on her cold blank face; the face that belonged to any GA personnel….

GA Personnel…. Couldn't they shorten it to GAP? Or would that seem to… unserious? Oh well, it didn't matter to her; Rukia wasn't a serious person by nature.

As the girl shifted over slightly trying to get comfortable in the crammed car she noticed something that she hadn't ever thought about before; she was the only girl….

She felt a pang in her stomach for the only other girl she really knew and she had to remind herself again of what really happened.

Rukia found herself spacing out despite her better judgment of to stay fully focused at all times so when they pulled into a driveway and suddenly stopped Rukia almost, _almost_, jumped.

"Now," the Head stated, "don't try to steal anything, don't try to runaway," the man continued a list of 'don'ts' that she figured they'd all already assumed, "and you _must_ at ALL costs protect my daughter."

The Head turned around and gave them a menacing glare and back he received four cold, blank, and calculating stares that gave none of their thoughts or feelings away.

He grunted as he got out of the car and everyone else followed suit.

**X-X-Masako-X-X**

The bleach blonde girl flopped back on her bed. She wore a white tank top that showed some of her belly and a pair of white short shorts. She had purple eye shadow that was just dark enough to be noticed and her eyes were a chocolate brown.

Her appearance showed that she was one of those preppy girls at school who did cheerleading and were the leader of their own clique that no one dared to stand up against.

She let out a frustrated sigh and pouted and she turned onto her side and examined the picture of her family on her bedside table.

Her father stood erect and tall and with his stern face it was clear he was a military man, her mother next to him, also straight but much less stern and in front of then there she stood.

"Stupid." She muttered.

She didn't need a bunch of people following her around, especially not at school or in public.

She heard the car pull up into the driveway and the slam of the car door, three times.

Masako got up and met her father in the living room and examined her new body guards.

Some bald guy with some strange marks at the corner of his eyes; she eyed him critically, not her type.

A petite girl with a guarded expression, short black hair, pretty but very small chest, very measly in almost every aspect; she wouldn't be an attention stealer if anyone could even see her.

A tall guy with blood red hair tied up in a ponytail making his hair spike, he had strange tattoos (even his eyebrows were tattoos) and an strangely large widows peak; hmm, hot yes but he was slightly strange and too tall but still, she wouldn't mind him following her around.

The last person was another boy except short, definitely under average with white spiked up hair that seemed to make up most of his measly height, icy cold blue eyes, but all around pretty hot if you got over his poor height; maybe he'd grow, that'd make life perfect but still, she would make sure this one followed her around the most.

"Masako, honey," her father started, "I know you don't like the idea of body guards, especially not of this kind," Masako had forgotten what they were, she sighed, more points off the two hot ones, "but it is absolutely necessary."

"I know daddy," she sighed. As she thought about it, it wouldn't be so bad, she was just that much more important.

"Anyways, I was thinking to make it better for you that this is how this will work; one will be with you at all times, you can change who, and the others will remain at a distance. Does that sound better than all of them around you at one time? I know you need your space."

"It's fine daddy, I've warmed up to the idea anyways." She'd use this to her advantage. Anyways, it was just a precaution, what was the likely hood of anything _actually_ happening?

**X-X-Toshiro-X-X**

After a long car ride that should've been spent in silence but was instead figuring out that strange noise in the back of his head (he was _**NOT**_ schizophrenic!) coming to realize that unfortunately the girl you were to guard was going to be troublesome.

'_Better than the cells, better than the cells, better than the cells..._' if there was one thing Toshiro couldn't stand besides anything of what he was stuck in, it was girly, obsessive, preppy, bitchy, teenage girls.

And even worse, she said _daddy_ in that I'm-a-rich-preppy-bitch-and-a-complete-daddys-girl-who-sucks-up-but-breaks-all-his-rules-behind-his-back sickly sweet _clichéd_ voice.

A rumble in the back of his mind told him that whatever had taken residence in his head agreed with him.

'_This is gonna take a while to get used to…_'

* * *

**Ok umm, good? Anyways I have a question of DIRE importance! Is it really strange that I have NEVER hugged a guy outside of my family? Because according to people at school it is very strange….**

**REVIEW! AND ANSWER MY QUESTION PLEASE!**


	4. Seeing Him Again

**Thank you to all of you who haven't left yet; I know I suck with updating and I'm sorry! This chapter might not be the best but I was kind of having trouble figuring out how I should go about this.**

**Please enjoy and review and I am once again sorry for the long, long, update!**

* * *

_**3- Seeing Him Again**_

**X-X-Toshiro-X-X**

The bleach blonde girl slid out of the expensive car and her new group of body guards followed.

"So, who's going with you?" Ikkaku questioned uncaringly, examining the school with boredom.

"Let's do it this way for who's next to you; Hozukimaru watches you the first two periods, Zabimaru the next two, I get lunch and the next period, and Sode no Shirayuki gets the last two?" Toshiro spoke up. It was the most he'd said in a _long_ while.

She stuck her nose in the air, "Don't _I_ get a say in this? You are _my_ body guards." She huffed in dissatisfaction.

Toshiro remained expertly impassive, "No."

The rumbling in the back of his head was starting to seem more and more like words; which was freaky to say the least; this could've contributed to the lack of patience.

Maybe he was becoming a schizophrenic? Anyone who had to worry about that wouldn't be in the best of mood either; he deserved some slack for once in his existence.

Rukia continued to examine the school, "It makes sense. Our job is to keep you safe. If we don't have order then that will be very hard to do."

Renji sighed, "You get to choose who hangs around after school unless we find it more convenient for that person to be elsewhere; which won't happen often."

The girl let out an angry sigh, "Fine." And she stomped away with Ikkaku in tow like a faithful dog.

God, the more and more he thought about this the more and more he felt sick.

"Well, we have to keep close still so let's get to following," Renji grunted.

'_This'll be easy, watch her, follow orders and what could fall out of plan? It'll just take a bit of sneaking around and this is the perfect excuse._' Toshiro thought slightly more smugly than he should have but kept his outer appearance as impassive as ever.

**X-X-Ikkaku-X-X**

The bald headed male kept his mouth tightly shut in annoyance. He figured it was a bad idea to beat up his charge. No matter how bitchy she was.

Said bitchy charge was making a face of pure disgust, "_Eeew_! I cannot work with _her_." She said this as if the poor girl (Ikkaku did not call people poor often) was a dung beetle or something of the sort.

If Ikkaku was to admit (which never in his life would he say this aloud) he thought the girl was kinda cute.

But that thought was ridiculous! He was a fighter; he liked fighting and just that, no room for worthless things like _that_ thought.

The teacher changed her partner to some jock and another kid and the girl happily went over to his station to flirt and not do the science experiment (the other student did the project all by himself).

Ikkaku let out a quite snort and examined the window.

It was second period; he'd sat through this science class throughout the first period too.

Ikkaku looked back at the board and read through the notes still there.

Notes about things that scientists found through experiments.

Ikkaku turned his bald head away.

Fuck science, it could go burn in Hell ten times over and he still wouldn't be happy.

For the rest of class Ikkaku sat there glaring at anyone who dared look at him the wrong way or whisper about his lack of hair to pass the time.

When the bell finally rang he couldn't have been more relieved to have Renji take his place through the next two periods.

**X-X-Momo-X-X**

Momo watched the table next to theirs. The occupants of the table were the preppy rich bitches, their boyfriends, and Masako's new body guard…. Well, one of them.

Momo cared nothing about anything but _that_ body guard; he looked like Shiro-chan. Hitsugaya Toshiro. Her best friend that was taken away.

Momo caught his eye but he automatically looked away.

Momo glanced down at her food but just didn't have the heart to try and swallow anything. She doubted it would stay down.

She knew he had been taken but she now just realized that it had never hit home _where_ he was taken.

She'd just cried because he was gone, she'd never cried for where he went.

Momo swallowed thickly and jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," said Orihime, "What's wrong?"

Momo shook her head, "It's…. it's nothing." Momo mumbled quietly.

"You can tell us, we're your friends." Ichigo tried to comfort and Kira agreed quietly.

Momo looked at the white haired boy again and then at her friends, "It's…" Masako glanced over at them and glared, she obviously caught wind of where Momo was looking, "I'll tell you later."

She examined Masako's table through her bangs but Masako had still noticed. She turned a glare to Momo and sneered, "What do you want? Jealous of my good looks?" they laughed harshly.

The white haired body guard's expression never slipped; you couldn't tell anything of what he was thinking. He looked over at a clock on the wall before back to the girl he was currently sitting next too then his gaze drifted around the room.

She chewed on her lip as she ignored Masako and let her friends do the bashing.

The body guard obviously didn't feel the need to defend her.

She wondered if he remembered her. If he was angry that no one did anything? What kind of things he went through? All she had were thoughts and questions but she'd never be able to speak with him if he was always around Masako.

She looked down at her food and used her fork to poke around mindlessly no longer hunger just sad.

It hurt so much seeing him there and yet feeling like he wasn't there at all. Maybe she'd never get her childhood friend back; maybe once he was gone he was gone.

**Yeah, it's not the best T.T I probably could've added another Toshiro view so we could see his thoughts here but I'll do that next chapter so you all have something to know I'm not dead or giving up on this story.**


	5. Thoughts

**Ok, so we have Toshiro's view in the chapter. I've also noticed all my chapters are pretty short, right? Does that bother anyone?**

_**4- Thoughts**_

**X-X-Toshiro-X-X**

He was starting to find some sort of sick, twisted sense of humor that the world loved to use on him.

Why not just stick someone you used to be so close to right at the table next door staring at you while your stuck sitting next to some bitchy blonde and her so called friends. Wait, he forgot to mention the fact that he was not the person she was close to.

Life was sick. Sick and twisted.

Plus he was starting to figure out that he no longer had the privacy of his mind to himself. Nope, he now had something else in his head.

And he wasn't sure if it liked being there or not (he knew that he himself definitely didn't want it there. What if it spied on his thoughts? That would be very troublesome)

Toshiro had officially decided that when you are 99% positive nothing will happen to the girl you have been given the misfortune to protect, life gets boring and frustrating.

This disturbed him because it meant that he might have gotten used to the life he'd been shoved into and he didn't like that. There was no way in Hell he was going to get used to the life he had. He wanted a _normal_ life.

He let his eyes wander around the room trying to take his mind off of his internal confliction so no emotion could get on his face.

God forbid he have emotion.

He made the mistake of looking over at Momo's table and she caught his eye. He moved his gaze away feeling anger and sorrow welling up.

He forced his breathing to be even as he forced the feelings down. An emotional outburst would be the last thing he did. Hurting the Head's daughter was a definite no-no.

Her friends would end up being hurt too….

"What do you want? Jealous of my good looks?" he heard Masako's voice and the harsh laughter of her friends. He glanced over to see it directed at none other than one Momo Hinamori. He forced himself to ignore it.

Life was a sick, sick brutal joke.

He glanced at the clock to see just how much more of this he had to endure before glancing back at the blonde next to him feeling tired despair. He moved his gaze around the room trying to find something to occupy his mind.

Toshiro bit his tongue as the argument and insults continued.

He felt helplessness at having to ignore his old friend.

Once he would've probably given Masako and her friends the verbal beating of their lives and probably a few bruises, now he had to sit here and pretend not to care.

Once upon a time he was Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Once upon a time he was his own person.

**X-X-Rukia-X-X**

Rukia let her feet dangle over the edge of the roof as she sat next to Toshiro on look out for possible dangers.

She was more than sure none would come so they could both share their thoughts on things and such. It was like having a mostly normal conversation with your brother.

She liked to think of him as her brother because they were so close. She'd known him since he got there not long after her. Both of them having ice abilities were often with each other going through the same tests.

No one bothered to break apart growing friendships probably for the fact that they would used it to their advantage.

Friends worked as better partners but didn't work well against each other leading to friends being thrown against each other often until one was dieing or someone got bored of watching.

It also helped prevent everyone trying to kill each other at once; they could balance deaths more easily. They couldn't have it get out that they killed nearly everyone.

At the moment Toshiro was sharing a concern about how he felt like he was going mental. Not an uncommon occurrence with the experiments and a very high concern on everyone's list.

Rukia bit her lip thinking hard, "Well, it would have to be due to the last experiment the one right before we all got sent out…." She trailed off thinking hard.

"Something about being strong… but really, I haven't noticed anything different besides this annoying growl, voice thing."

Rukia tilted her head up and examined the stares while she pondered this.

She let herself lay back as she said one of her thoughts aloud, "Maybe they completed your power."

Toshiro frowned, "They only tried that once I thought, and it didn't end well from what I've heard."

Rukia scratched her head, "But everyone says that there was completely obvious signs of his mental state deteriorating."

She glanced over to see the worried scowl on his face, "Yeah, maybe it started with voices and he just didn't tell anyone."

Rukia sighed and watched the glowing moon disappear behind clouds.

She really hoped nothing like that was happening; she'd lost so many good friends to experiments already.

She closed her eyes as she thought back to the orange haired boy who'd been sitting at the table that Masako seemed to have issues with….

"Oh, hey, Toshiro, what was with Misako today and those group of people." when she didn't receive a reply she glanced over to see Toshiro had laid back on the roof as well and was watching the moon which had made a reappearance from the clouds.

"Someone was staring intently at me. I can't believe I'd forgten." The last part was under his breath to himself but Rukia still caught it.

"Forgot what?"

"I used to live in this town. I was friends with the girl," he closed his eyes for a few seconds, "I don't want to know what'd happen if they remembered that."

Rukia frowned.

Maybe this wasn't any real sort of mission and just one to test them to see if they'd break.

She rubbed her one of her eyes, '_Remember, Rukia, that orange haired guy isn't him.'_

* * *

**Yeah, I ended with Rukia and most of you can probably see where I'm going with that thought but…. I couldn't really think of anything….**


	6. Start of Action

**I did some type of virus scan and I now have these green checks next to all my files o.o **

**Ok and I would've updates sooner but I was having trouble with my internet and uploading the file to FF because I uploaded it…. but it didn't have anything in it T.T For some reason it looks normal now...**

* * *

_**Start of Action**_

**X-X-Toshiro-X-X**

He had gone to catch some sleep while Renji and Ikkaku took over for Rukia and him. Usually it would be just that, black sleep that never seemed to last enough.

Yet, he found himself in a snowy place. It wasn't cold but it wasn't too warm either. He supposed it _was_ a dream so that wasn't strange yet something about that seemed off.

But everything seemed off with him lately.

It wouldn't have bothered him, he was bound to have dreams at some point in time they weren't completely abnormal, but it was that same voice/growl thing.

So close to words yet just not quite there….

He wasn't scared often, being put in front of death nearly everyday could do that to a person. It was almost funny how death didn't scare him as much as going mental did.

Then again, most people hadn't seen how they went crazy, how they finally snapped and lost the last of themselves, overcome with what wasn't them.

So Toshiro didn't feel at all rested when he woke up but that didn't matter; if he'd managed two days, no sleep, and passed off as functional then he could live through this.

He held in a sigh as Masako went on and on and on about how she thought the school was so stupid for trying to get her in trouble fro wearing her perfectly fine length skirt. Toshiro couldn't help but wonder how she could even feel comfortable walking around nearly flashing everyone.

He was kind of happy that he was now walking _next_ to her and not _behind_ her. Poor, poor Rukia.

Toshiro dutifully followed her through the lunch line which was nearly empty due to how late in lunch it was.

Which lead to the horrible point of there only being one table open.

Leading to an even worse point of that table belonging to Momo and her friends.

Masako bitched around at other tables trying to get people to move with no luck.

'_Damn it! Why does everyone choose now to get a backbone?_' Toshiro thought cursing his nonexistent luck.

So Masako shoved Momo's and the orange haired kids stuff to the side and sat down while Toshiro opted to move over and stand by the window.

Masako frowned, "You should sit here."

"No."

"Why not?" she whined but Toshiro just gave her the cold shoulder. He could stand for the entire day if he had to but he was not sitting there. No need to jam himself between Masako and Momo; the two least people he wished to know in the entire world at that specific moment.

Not that Masako was taking 'no' for an answer and waved her power (her father's power more like) over him, so, he ended up jammed between said two females he least wished to know.

Well… shit, Masako had a knack for torturing him without even realizing it. Maybe she did know and just played dumb. Damn bitch.

The table felt out of place in the noisy cafeteria. It was like a pocket of silence in an otherwise overly loud room. The awkward place of silence. Like space had bent and left sound everywhere but that one table. A black hole that sucked up only sound instead of everything else.

Toshiro preferred silence but this was killing him. It was like the silence was creeping into his mind and slowly dissolving any form of proper thought and leaving his mind blank.

He wished for someone to speak, say something, _anything_! Hell, he didn't care _what_! Couldn't Masako start complaining about the food, her hair, or even her freaking nails? At the same time he didn't want anyone to speak for fear of being put in a situation where he'd have to say more than just no. What if someone started prying? What if Momo decided to speak up and say she knew him? God, did she even remember him?

That thought hurt. It hurt so damn much. Did anyone remember him? Or was he really just some Government tool who had no past that belonged to him. No parents, no friends, no nothing, just this future of following orders and pretending to not give a damn about anything.

Why wasn't he coming up with an excuse to sit someone else down over here and leave himself? Was there even an excuse to get away without causing uproar of some type of panic, confusion, or unease?

Toshiro wondered dully how long it was going to be before he found the perfect time to sneak away for at least a few seconds. Was that too much to ask for? If so then he could live with one second, really, he wouldn't mind at all!

Somewhere in the back of his mind that rumbling almost sounded like words and those words almost sounded like they were telling him now was not the time for a mental breakdown.

**X-X-Momo-X-X**

Momo tried to shift over away from Toshiro and into Kira.

She felt awkward; caught up in her thoughts about him.

She wanted to know if he remembered her or if he was even the person she was assuming he was but she didn't want to know. She didn't want to if she was right. What would she do then? What was she supposed to do? What _could_ she do? But if she was wrong she would forever wonder what happened to him.

Masako examined the faces around the table with distaste before sticking her nose in the air.

"You all need to get a sense of fashion," she proclaimed.

Everyone (minus Toshiro) looked at her as if she were an idiot.

Renji was the first to speak up, "Yeah? Then go sit at another table, or on the floor. What happened to your _friends_?"

Masako gave him a dirty look before turning to Toshiro, "What's after lunch?"

The boy glanced at her before turning back to stare at the wall intently, "Math."

Masako scrunched up her nose, "Math is useless." She continued watching the boy as if expecting him to answer.

'_She really _is_ unintelligent._' Momo thoughts dully.

The table lapsed back into its uncomfortable silence as everyone sat stiffly.

Momo glanced over at the clock, they had fifteen minutes left. '_This is gonna be the longest fifteen minutes of my life._'

Suddenly Toshiro was facing away from the table examining the room.

Momo stared wide eyed. '_He moved so fast…_' she glanced over at Masako who suddenly looked uneasy and nervous. Her eyes shifted around the room looking for whatever had made Toshiro so alert.

Masako swallowed hard, "H-hey, what i-is it?"

Toshiro responded by flicking his wrist slightly and vanishing a split second later replaced by the bald headed guy whose eyes were bright with excitement making Momo feel as uneasy as Masako.

"W-what's going on?" Masako stuttered out again.

The guy glanced at her and grinned, "Something exciting." Then his smile faded and glanced at her again before back in front, "Being with you better damn well get me some action. I've been itching to kick ass. Anyways, we gotta get goin' or else Hyourinmaru is gonna make sure my ass gets kicked by the Head."

And with that he roughly threw Masako over his shoulder and was gone just as quickly as he'd come.

* * *

**And action starts! It took me long enough…. Next chapter there'll be more, promise…. I hope this didn't suck too much ^^'**


End file.
